En sus brazos
by Nessio
Summary: A Logan algo le había quedado claro esa noche: No estaba solo.


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de X-Men me pertenece, solo los ocupo para este historia sin fines de lucro

Nota: Con todo mi cariño para mi buena amiga **LaEstrellaFugaz**

Nota 2: Este fic es en respuesta al reto planteado por **LaEstrellaFugaz** en las "Oficinas de Hydra" del foro "La Torres Stark"

-0-0

"En sus brazos"

Por primera vez, después de tantos años, bajo la guardia, estaba vulnerable, si, el siempre duro, frio y distante Logan estaba destrozado.

Era el peso de todo lo sucedido apenas hace unas horas lo que le había orillado a dejar salir todo lo malo que guardaba.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas salían como si de una cascada se tratase, no sollozaba, era un llanto de verdadera pena, pena de sí mismo.

En la penumbra y casi en silencio, encendió su habano, caló hondo para después dejar salir el humo en un suspiro pesado.

Su mente era bombardeada por las imágenes de una Jean Grey perdiendo la vida frente a sus ojos, una y otra vez, era peor que una pesadilla, pero no podía gritar, no quería importunar a nadie.

Las lágrimas seguían el camino de su rostro, era dolor en estado puro, estaba solo, como siempre.

Llevaba un largo rato mirando la ventana, únicamente con la luz que le brindaba la luna, su puro estaba a medio consumir, cuando de la nada el cielo que estaba claro, se nubló por completo dejando caer una lluvia suave.

Para Logan solo podía significar una cosa: Storm estaba ahí.

Y en efecto, Ororo estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo con pesar, sintiendo su dolor, quizá por ello inconscientemente había desatado esa lluvia en las afueras de la mansión.

—Sal de aquí – fue la escueta frase que pudo hilvanar Wolverine

—No lo haré – respondió ella acercándose a él lentamente- —Entiendo que no desees compañía, pero lo que estoy viendo ahorita es la versión más lejana del Logan que conozco – finalizó quedando a la espalda del mutante.

Ambos permanecieron así un rato, sin decir nada, Logan sólo consumía el habano mientras que contemplaba la lluvia, Ororo sólo se mantenía quieta esperando cualquier cosa.

— ¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que todo esto es una maldición… - soltó al aire, pensaba continuar pero antes que pudiese decir algo más, ella le abrazo descolocándolo por completo.

—Por un solo día o al menos por esta noche, deja de atormentarte con todo lo malo, permite que te deje en claro una cosa, no estás solo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre la espalda del de las garras, por su lado Wolverine, optó por permitirse sentir el abrazo, que por alguna extraña razón era muy cálido, dudó por unos minutos, en los cuales ninguno rompió el contacto, hasta que al fin se decidió: Logan se giró para abrazar de vuelta a Ororo, tratando de tener la misma suavidad y tacto que tenía ella.

Se mantuvieron ahí por un tiempo, sin decir nada, cualquier palabra podría arruinar el momento, un momento de paz que necesitaban sí o sí.

Pasado un buen rato, ella sintió que debía irse, así que lentamente rompió contacto con el mutante, el cual al percatarse decidió soltarle sin más.

—Es hora de que me vaya – dijo ella con pesar

—Ve…ya es tarde

—Recuerda, no estás solo – retomó ella, acariciando la mejilla de él, se observaron un par de segundos más e inconscientemente cerraron la distancia entre ellos en un beso sincero, tierno, un beso que no buscaba otro afán desenfrenado.

Se dedicaron el tiempo necesario, sin prisa, a su vez guardaron respeto. al separarse y no decir nada, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ni ellos mismos entendían el porqué de las cosas.

Ella se fue a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

El, confundido, tomó el habano que seguía consumiéndose en su mano y so atino a apagarlo en su brazo, necesitaba pensar demasiadas cosas, pero algo le había quedado claro esa noche: No estaba solo.

-0-0

 **Ya se, soy un asco, siento que no quedó muy bien.**

 **Para este fic me posicione después de "The last stand" se me hizo un momento idóneo para acercar a estos dos**

 **Star, si no te gustó esta en todo tu derecho de mandarme al demonio**


End file.
